Siren's Lullaby
by Kairi-Ichimaru15
Summary: Never have regrets. That's how Luffy sees life. To live life to the fullest and seize your dreams. Sometimes, the past may haunt you to much to not have regrets, what will it take to change this dreary outlook on life? Happiness, crazy adventures and LOVE! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

So far, this is my second One Piece story, though the other one isn't popular at all, come on seriously NO REVIEWS? That is just mean. So I am writing this one, it's more of a collaboration with my sister Roronoa Zoro - lover-chan and my friend SunshineSketch. Though I am the one writing, they are responsible for the creation of several ideas as well as characters in here. Now before you begin reading and possibly flaming, I want to warn you. There are several OCs - 6 to be exact. (Not including minor backstory affiliated characters related to the OCs) This IS a romance story, so many are paired with a canon character. There is one OC x OC pairing later on in the story, it doesn't change the story line. I have created several OC drawing if you would like to see them, they shall be posted soon on my DeviantArt account, I am Kairi-Ichimaru15 on both Fanfiction and DeviantArt so please add me to your watch list! I would like to thank all of you who took the time to read this, it means so much to me!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, I do NOT own Hikari, Nyla Oliver, or Minosuke.

Claimer: I DO own Kairi D. Nocturne, Kurohana 'Hana', and Joker 'Jojo'

"Speaking" '_Thoughts'_ Action **'Sounds'****_ 'Song Lyrics'_**

Any songs that I use do not belong to me. If they do, I will tell you.

Now let us begin!

* * *

_.:10 years prior to the begining:._

It was a warm summers day on Dawn island. The sun was bright, though clouds scattered across the sky. They was a largely built man, with graying black hair and a scar on the left side of his face. He was focusing intently on the path in front of him while pulling a small boy by his cheek. Two girls trailed behind them. The group made their way through the forested area, with the boy protesting and arguing with his grandfather the whole way. As the group reached the top of the large hill, the saw a wooden house, with a watch tower. It looked small on the outside, but this group knew looks could be deceiving. As Monkey D. Garp, the Vice Admiral of the Marines, pulled his grandson Monkey D. Luffy towards the hut. The girls, age 8 and 9 were silently watching the forest around them. The oldest of the two, Kurohana had bright red hair in two small pigtails and large green eyes with pale skin. She seemed normally enough, though the black rose vine tattoos that marked her small body begged to differ. The younger, Kairi D. Nocturne, was much like her younger brother Luffy. She had black hair tied up in a bright red bandana, and dark eyes. She had a very odd aura surrounding her presence, though she acted quite childish. Kurohana, Hana for short noticed something odd about a particular spot in the forest and stared intensely at it. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found herself staring at a boy about her age, if maybe a little older staring, more like glaring at her coldly. She slowly walked towards the boy.

"Hello. I am Hana. Nice to meet you." She greeted quietly. The boy continued to glare at her and give of a murderous aura. Hana stared back innocently, as she was not afraid of his cold demeanor.

"Yo Hana, who's that?" Kairi asked walking next to her friend. Luffy, who had been the receiver of a shot of spit was scowling furiously at the boy.

"That is Ace, you'll be living with him and Dadan from now on, so get along." Garp scolded the four children. Kairi made a pout face.

"But Jiji!*" Kairi protested. Garp glared down at the small girl. Who continued to pout. So Garp punched her in the head. To everyone's surprise the girl didn't even flinch, instead she punched him back, twice as hard.

"Don't punch me in the head Oyaji!* It gives me a migraine!" Kairi shouted. Luffy snicked at his older sisters actions.

"She p-punched Garp-san in the head?!" Dadan exclaimed. Garp rubbed his head in order to relieve some of the pain.

"You are too strong for you own good brat." He said harshly. Kairi crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.

"That's what happens when you throw someone onto a island inhabited by cannibals!" Kairi retorted. Garp laughed it off.

"So you'll be staying here, your parents should visit in a few months Hana, try to live until then." Garp said as he started to walk off.

"You decided that yourself?"' Dadan and Magra and Dogra exclaimed.

"You gotta problem with that?" Garp asked with a meicing tone. The three bandits wilted down immediatly.

"Not at all." They said.

"Alright! I'll come back when I have time off!" Garp said waving as he went.

"What about child support?" Dadan called out.

"Put it on my tab!" Garp yelled back.

"This isn't a bar." Dadan stated.

"Huh?" Garp asked.

"Have a safe trip!" Dadan said waving with a fake smile. After Garp had left Dadan was left alone with the four children.

Ace looked annoyed as he glared at the trio in front of him. The redhead unnerved him in an odd way. '_She was too polite to be from the Windmill Village, or here in the jungle, so that left Goa Kingdom. She is very odd. Maybe she's the daughter of a rich noble? Garp said her parents would come in a few months, maybe they'll give her cash, cash I will relieve her from and add to the _Pirate Fund_. There's no telling how much money this brat could be worth.'_ Ace thought to himself. _"The other two, however are annoying. E__specially the boy. The girl is different somehow, it's like she _radiates _bloodlust.' _Ace thought. Luffy walked up to him and smiled as the older boy began approaching the bandits home.

"I'm Luffy! I'm not mad about you spitting on me anymore! Let's be friends!" Luffy said happily. Ace brushed him off and only gave him a glare. Kairi growled low.

"It's okay Kairi! I'll get Ace to be my friend! Don't kill him please?" Luffy begged his sister. Ace stared at the two. Kairi, the older sibling was glaring menacingly at Ace, the bloodlust that was radiating from her every pore now increased to a suffocating volume. As Luffy had pleaded, the bloodlust died back down to a bearable state. Her gaze softened as she smiled at Luffy.

"Okay, what ever you say lil' bro." She said happily. Hana, who had paid no attention to the conversation was doing something that made her appear even more strange, she was talking to a tree. Everyone stared wide eyed at the scene. Even the annoyed looking Ace watched with interest at the strange girl.

"So you're saying Ace killed that animal all by himself with that pipe?" Hana asked the tree. She listened closely to the tree as if it was speaking back to her.

"I see, so Ace is very strong. He does this everyday? How interesting. Thank you for speaking with me today, it was a pleasure hearing you speak." Hana said as she smiled sweetly.

"Great, Garp left up with an insane child." Dadan said as she sweatdropped. Hana turned to the bewildered group. With a smile she walked over to the giant animal Ace had hunted and lifted it up easily.

"You need this inside correct?" Hana asked. Dadan nodded.

"First, it has to be skinned." She pointed out. Hana nodded, as if she assumed that already.

"Yes, I had thought as much. Thank you, Miss Dadan." Hana said politely. Hana pulled a knife out from her small pack and easily separated the meat from the fur.

"She is strange." Dadan said as she followed Luffy and Kairi inside. Hana continued to work on skinning the massive animal when she heard someone behind her.

"Can I help you Ace?" Hana asked nicely. Ace stood behind the girl and watched her, as if critiquing her work. Though Hana had nothing to fear from Ace's watchful eye, she knew how to use the knife well enough to know what to trim and how much. As Hana finished the messy task of skinning the animal, Ace's eyes flickered between the animal and her.

"This is a quite a large prize, you must have work hard on it." Hana stated as she cleaned herself up. Ace grunted as a response. Hana turned to him, only this time her sweet smile was replaced with a harsh glare and a frown.

"Ace, how did you feel when you killed it?" Hana asked unexpectedly. Ace looked at her in confusion. Hana shook her head and replaced her odd expression with a friendly and kind smile.

"Nevermind. It was a silly question, you don't have to answer." Hana said. Ace looked at her once again in confusion. Hana picked up the now skinned and prepared meat, and went inside. Ace pondered what she meant by her question. Shrugging it off, Ace went inside as well.

* * *

After Dadan had prepared the meat, everyone gathered to eat. It was like watching rapid hyenas fighting for a scrap of food. Hana, Kairi and Luffy all sat with a glass of water and a bowl of rice. Everyone else fought for food. Ace was sitting next to the trio, with Hana being the one who sat closest to him, as Kairi 'insisted' she sit next to her brother. Luffy quickly ate his rice and asked for more, when none was given Hana passed her bowl of rice to Luffy.

"Here, you can have it." She said with a smile. Luffy smiled and thanked her before downing it as well. Kairi followed suit.

"Another bowl" The said in unison. Only to be ignored.

"Hey! Another bowl Oyaji.*" The tried again. Dadan sighed as she sipped her sake.

"I'm a woman!" Dadan barked. Kairi and Luffy gave her blank stares.

"Don't you realize where you have been left?" Dadan asked. The two stared at her.

"No." They replied bluntly.

"Then I'll tell you." Dadan said as a rather horrid and mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"This is the hideout of the mountain bandits who rule Mt. Corvo, the Dadan family." She said evilly. Hana sipped on her water as she listened to the older woman's futile attemped to scare the siblings.

"Moutain bandits?" Kairi asked.

"I hate mountain bandits." Luffy said finishing his older sisters thought.

Dadan stuck a knife into the floor infront of them, Kairi noticibly began rigid, and had the muderous intent again. Luffy pat her head and she went back to normal.

"Shut it, you damn brats!" she yelled at him. "It's already a pain in the ass raising you! If you don't want to be here, that's fine by us! Just go somewhere and die like an animal!" Dadan finished. Kairi's jaw clenched as well as her tiny fists. Ace watched the scene with interest, as did Hana. Magra attempted to calm down his boss, as Luffy did his sister, the latter proving futile. Kairi stood up from her place and glared hard at Dadan.

"Don't EVER threaten my little brother again. It'll be the last thing you ever do." She said through clenched teeth. The muderous glare she gave scared many of the mountain bandits into hiding throughout the house, it sent chills down Ace's spine and made Dadan feel extremely uneasy and slightly horrified at the young girl.

"Kairi. I'm still hungry, I want some of that meat..." Luffy said trying to take a bite out of the piece Dadan had in her hand. Kairi pat Luffy on the head kindly and sat back down.

"I'll have you know that this meat is the meat Ace hunted and brought back!" Dadan told the trio as she ate the meat herself, taunting the small boy. "He shares it with us and that's why he gets a place at our table! The life of a mountain bandit is harsh! Starting tomorrow, we're going to work you half to death! Cleaning! Laundry! Shoe and weapon polishing! Theft, looting, swindling, and killing! And listen… you're not gonna say a single word to Garp about the stuff we make you do!" Dadan said, trying hard to forget the dark haired girl's threat.

"One bowl of rice and one glass of water a day!" Dadan continued, "That's all I'm giving you. Anything else you'll have to get for yourself. You'll have to raise yourself to be strong," she said with a smug grin, seeing how far until he reached his breaking point.

"Alright." Luffy answered. The girls nodded as well. Dadan fell over in shock.

"You're fine with it?!" Dadan cried, shocked at his agreement, "You three should be crying by now!"

Luffy didn't look the least bit surprised by anything she said. "Granddad threw me into the jungle once. Earthworms, snakes, frogs, mushrooms… if this is a jungle than I'll be just fine!"

"I'll look out for my brother, so as long as I can feed him, I'll be fine." Kairi stated. Hana just smiled and went along with it.

Besides," Luffy continued, "I'm gonna be a pirate someday! So I've gotta deal with at least this much!" Kairi and Hana nodded in agreement. Dadan's head went through the floor, and Hana excused herself before slipping outside unnoticed. Much to her surprise Ace followed shortly after.

"Oh, hello again Ace." Hana greeted, only to be ignored. Hana sighed.

"I guess, you know. I figured that's why you don't want to talk, no one ever does." She said sadly. Ace turned his head towards the girl.

"That you're a noble?"He asked in a cold and harsh tone. Hana's head snapped up in surprise.

"No, I'm not." She said. Ace looked at her for the fourth time, in confusion. Ace clicked his tongue and continued on his way, but not before being followed by Luffy and Kairi. Hana shook her head as she followed the trio into the jungle, but through a different path. One the plants told her was safe. Hana had witnessed Ace attempting to stop Luffy and Kairi from following him, the second time losing them for good. Hana however followed the older boy to a rather large tree, where another boy sat waiting for Ace.

"Yo, Sabo." Ace greeted with a smile. Sabo, the blond boy grinned back.

"Hey Ace. Hn? Who's that?" Sabo asked looking past the boy into the bushes behind him. Hana swallowed the large lump in her throat as she felt Ace's glare travel to her very own traitorous red hair.

"It's a weird girl living with Dadan" Ace said. Sabo raised a brow.

"Weird? How so?" Sabo asked. Ace continued to glare. Hana stepped out from he place and walked in front of the two boys. Bowing her head in apology.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to spy on you, I was just curious..." Hana started. Sabo looked the girl over.

"You have tattoos. How old are you?" Sabo asked.

"Nine." Hana replied. Sabo stared at her quizzically.

"How did you follow me?" Ace asked finally.

"The plants told me were to go." Hana answered. Sabo laughed.

"Plants can't talk." He stated. Hana bit her lip.

"They can if you have the Rose-Rose devil fruit powers." Hana said quietly.

* * *

The end of Chapter 1! What did ya think? Please read and review! I don't care if it's just a smiley face! REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to Ezaria and Guest for reviewing! Also thank you to conor. Garcia. 18 , I think that is your name, thank you for the follow!

Shall we continue onward? I think we shall!

Disclaimer: Ugh, not this thing again. I do NOT own One Piece, it is owned by Oda. Nyla Oliver belongs to SunshineSketch and Hikari and Minosuke belong to my sister Roronoa Zoro-lover-chan.

Claimer: Kairi D. Nocturne, Kurohana 'Hana' and Joker 'Jojo' belong to yours truly, if you would like to see fluffeh-er chapters in the future with my pairings, please PM my friend CalypsoPhantomhive, who takes on these requests for me.

Please read and REVIEW! Cause it makes me happy!

* * *

_.:10 years prior to the beginning.:_

"How did you follow me?" Ace asked finally.

"The plants told me were to go." Hana answered. Sabo laughed.

"Plants can't talk." He stated. Hana bit her lip.

"They can if you have the Rose-Rose devil fruit powers." Hana said quietly. Ace and Sabo stared at the girl.

"Devil Fruit powers?" Sabo exclaimed. Hana nodded slowly.

"You can talk to plants? That's lame." Ace retorted. Hana could not bring herself to be mad at the boy. She was to soft, and to much of a push over.

"If you say so." She muttered. Ace scoffed.

"But Ace, if she can talk to plants then what about..." Sabo trailed off towards the end, obviously trying to tell Ace something without speaking it. Ace's eyes went shock in realization, then narrowed dangerously.

"What do you know?" Ace asked Hana accusingly. Hana sighed.

"Everything." She answered. Hana glanced up at the boys who looked furious now.

"What do we do Ace?" Sabo asked as they tied Hana up to a rock.

"We have to kill her." Ace said seriously. Sabo went pale.

"I agree, but how?" Sabo asked.

"I don't know! I've never killed someone!" Ace replied. Hana stared blankly at the two bickering.

"WHY AREN'T YOU SCARED?" They both yelled at the girl. Hana shrugged.

"The thought of death doesn't scare someone like me, and anyways you couldn't kill me even if you really wanted too." Hana said quietly. Ace and Sabo glared at her.

"Sabo, hit her." Ace ordered. Sabo looked at Ace for a moment before attacking the girl with a pipe much like Ace's. Hana however didn't flinch a muscle at the pipe swung down towards her. As it reached her head her body turned into rose petals, freeing herself from the ropes.

"HUH? What happened?" Sabo asked. Hana blinked innocently.

"I already told you. I have the Rose-Rose devil fruit." Hana replied. Ace glared at the girl before attempting to strike her himself. Hana's body once again turned into rose petals, only this time appearing behind him. Placing a small hand in the center of his back, she started an incantation. Her black tattoos suddenly glowed white and wrapped around Ace, then travel over to Sabo entangling him as well. Once the two we bound the vines returned to their black color and severed themselves from the ones used to bind before turning into tattoos once again. Ace and Sabo sat there wide eyed.

"What was THAT?" Ace and Sabo asked at once. Hana shifted her weight and stared hard at the ground.

"Proof that I am a horrible thing that doesn't deserve to exist." She replied quietly. Ace's eyes narrowed slightly at the girl.

"So what are you? A noble? A pirate? What?" Ace asked. Hana looked nervous. Sabo looked at her in surprise.

"A noble?" He asked. Hana shook her head. Ace and Sabo managed to untangle the vines, receiving only minor scrapes from the thorns.

"A p-princess..." Hana said, nearly quiet enough where she couldn't be heard. The two boys heard it clearly though.

"A PRINCESS?!" They exclaimed. Hana nodded.

"From where?" Sabo asked. Hana seemed to be in an inner debate. _''Should I tell them? They did just try to kill me...but I know their secret, it's only fair I share mine.' _Hana thought to herself.

"Death Isle." Hana replied in an even smaller voice.

"No way..." Sabo gasped in shock. Ace looked confused again.

"What's Death Isle?" Ace asked. Sabo turned to his friend, wide-eyed and pale.

"Death Isle, is the land of the Dead. That's where souls are said to go after death, only to be obliterated. If she's telling the truth, then she is the Shinigami Princess, heir to the throne of Death!" Sabo exclaimed. Hana nodded. Ace put the pieces together in his head.

'I guess, you know? That's why you don't want to talk. No one ever does.' Ace's mind recalled Hana's words. 'A horrible thing that doesn't deserve to live' Ace remembered.

"Interesting. Why did you parents send you to this place then?" Ace asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"My mother the queen and my step-father the king thought sending me here would make me strong, so I would be able to kill without a second thought. That's why they visit, to see the progress." Hana said bitterly. Sabo huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah. Some people are like that." He said. Hana gave a small smile of understanding.

"So...a Pirate Fund...you two must want to be pirates." Hana said changing the subject. Both boys nodded.

"Yeah, and we don't want anyone finding out about it. So..." Sabo began.

"What do we have to do to keep your mouth shut? Since we can't kill you apparently." Ace finished. Hana smiled.

"I want in too." She replied. The boys looked at each other for a moment.

"No." They said in unison. Hana pouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Girls can't be pirates. They're to...girly and fragile." Ace answered. Hana glared at him before quickly throwing him off his feet and pinning him to the ground.

"I'm not girly or fragile! Let me contribute to the Pirate Fund." Hana said. Ace tried to move his arms but they wouldn't budge, Sabo laughed at the scene. With aa loud sigh Ace gave in.

"Fine. But you better not slip up." Ace said. Hana stood up and grinned before holding out a hand to help Ace up. Ace rolled his eyes and used her hand to pull himself up.

"So we're friends?" Hana asked hopefully. Ace frowned.

"No way in hell am I being friends with a girl." Ace replied. Hana stuck her tongue out playfully.

"How about you Sabo? Are we friends?" Hana asked. Sabo stopped laughing and looked at the girl. He grinned wildly.

"No way in hell." He replied. Hana laughed.

"You guys are weird." She said. Ace and Sabo sweatdropped.

"We just said the was no way in hell we'd be friends with you, so you laugh and call us weird...you are weird Hana." Ace said. Sabo blinked.

"Hana? That's your name?" Sabo asked. Hana stopped laughing, and bowed respectfully.

"Kurohana, but please call me Hana. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier." She smiled.

"Weird name..." Ace commented. Hana giggled.

"My mother isn't one for common names." She replied. Sabo recalled something.

"You said your step-father was king, what about your real father?" Sabo asked. Hana smiled.

"He's a pirate. He used to be a member of the Pirate King's crew." Hana replied. Ace's face darkened.

"Really? What was his name?" Ace asked.

"I think you mean 'What IS his name?' My father is alive, his name, is Red-Haired Shanks. Ever heard of him?" Hana asked. Ace looked at the girl in surprise.

"Yeah, I've heard rumors." Ace replied. Hana grinned.

"What about you're parents?" She asked the two. Sabo and Ace looked at each other as if having a silent conversation.

"I'm an orphan of the Gray Terminal." Sabo replied. Ace turned so Hana couldn't see his face.

"I'm an orphan too. Dadan raised me." Ace replied. Hana looked sad for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I'm sorry if my question upset you Ace." Hana said sincerely. Ace just shrugged and walked off. Hana tagged along behind him and Sabo waved.

"See ya tomorrow!" He yelled. Ace waved back and Hana gave a thumbs up.

Ace continued his trek through the jungle, with Hana close behind him.

"Why must you follow me?" Ace asked after a while.

"I assumed you knew the way back, so I decided to tag along." Hana answered.

"I could through you into the valley like I did that Luffy kid and his sister." Ace though out loud. Hana laughed.

"Wouldn't work. I could turn into rose petals and drift to safety." Hana replied. Ace looked thoughtful.

" I could throw you into the crocodile lake." Ace said. Once again Hana laughed.

"The vines would catch me." She pointed out. Ace sighed.

"Guess I can't get rid of you that way..." He replied.

"Nope, but maybe if you ask nicely I would." Hana said. Ace raised his eyebrow.

"Go the hell away." He said seriously. Hana laughed.

"I said nicely." She said through her giggle fit.

"That was nice. I could have used many more profanities in it." Ace said. Hana shook her head.

"Try something along the lines of 'Hana, I would like some space, would you please leave me alone?'" Hana said. Ace frowned.

"That sounds stupid." Ace commented.

"It's called being polite Ace." Hana said. Ace scoffed.

"No way in hell." Ace said. Hana cracked a grin.

"I've been to Hell before, it was rather fun." Hana laughed. Ace looked at her oddly.

"Really?" He asked. She nodded.

"Really. Pyromaniacs like me have a field day." Hana said. Ace stared at Hana.

"You really are weird, you know that?" Ace said. Hana nodded.

"Yep." She said. The rest of the walk was in silence. When they reached the Dadan house, Dadan was getting drunker and drunker with every passing second. Ace left to bathe and Hana waited her turn in the hall way.

"What was Garp thinking? Bring that son of the devil here? He'll only get us killed for being that damn Pirate Kings son." Dadan slurred. Hana's eyes widened in shock. _'Is she talking about Luffy? Or Ace?' _Hana asked herself.

"Then he goes and brings his own annoying little grandchildren along! With that death princess too! He must be trying to kill us! Nothing by an inconvenience they are. Esspecially Roger's brat and that princess." Dadan said falling over. Hana looked around to see Ace staring intently on the floor, a towel draped around his neck and his hair was still wet. He had redressed, much to his relief, as he had not known Hana was waiting for her turn.

"How much of that did you hear?" Ace asked in a deadly calm tone.

"All of it." Hana said. Ace grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside, luckily for him the majority of the bandits were passed out or to drunk to take notice of him. He dragged Hana into the forest and glared at her like never before.

"Don't tell anyone." He hissed.

"I wasn't going to." She said calmly. "But, your father really is the former Pirate King?" Hana asked slowly. Ace sighed in frustration and nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't deserve to be born, I've heard it before. You don't have to repeat it." Ace said. Hana looked confused.

"You're wrong." Hana said. Ace looked at her, face red in anger.

"Then repeat it! Go ahead and tell me how worthless I am!" Ace shouted. Hana shook her head.

"That's not what I meant Ace. I meant, you're wrong about not deserving to live. You do. Everyone and everything deserves a chance to live. You are your own person Ace, just because people will think you are worthless and deserve death, doesn't mean you do! It just means you have to live." Hana said. Ace looked take aback by her words. "To prove, that no matter what others say, you do what you want. Isn't that what it means to be a pirate?" Hana asked. Ace nodded slowly.

"So you want me to live?" Ace asked,

"Yes, even if the whole world wants you dead, I'll always want you to live. Because you're my friend." Hana said. Ace smiled.

"I said no way in hell." He said. Hana laughed.

"Too bad, I decided for you. We're friends now Ace. Now were is that house? I never got my bath..." Hana said looking around. Ace shook his head and lead the way. Ace smiled, Hana couldn't see it but she had made him happier. Though he'd never show it.

After bathing and changing into her clean tanktop and khaki shorts, Hana left her bright red hair down and went into the living area, where Dadan was still drunk as ever.

"Uh...Magra, Dogra? Where do I sleep?" Hana asked the two bandits who were pleading with their boss to stop drinking for the night.

"Over in that room over there." Magra said pointing to a door. Hana nodded and bid them a good night. Hana went inside the room to see Ace already sound asleep. Hana curled up in a corner, that she claimed for herself and fell asleep.

* * *

Down at the bottom of the valley:

"DAMNIT! I'm gonna murder Ace!" Kairi cursed. Luffy whined.

"Please don't! I wanna be his friend!" Luffy said. Kairi sighed.

"Why is that Luffy?" Kairi asked.

"Cause, it's lonely. I mean, you're my sister and I love you, but I want a friend to have fun with." Luffy said looking down at the ground sadly. Kairi smiled.

"I love you too Luffy, and I'm sure Ace will be your friend. It'll just take time, and lots of patience. Think you can handle that?" Kairi asked. Luffy nodded.

"Yep." He said. A howl pierced through the air, followed by loud snarls and growls.

"Wolves." Luffy said with a scared face. Kairi stood her ground.

"Cannibals are much worse." She stated. As the pack of angry wolves darted towards them, Luffy ran off. A few followed him, the others had their eyes set on Kairi. Kairii's eyes became shadowed by her fringe, and a maniacal grin plastered on her face.

"Ya know, if you hurt my little brother, I'll eat you." Kairi said in a surprisingly calm voice. The pack of wolves did not heed her warning, only causing her to become more furious. She heard Luffy scream in pain and quickly killed the wolves in one swift swipe of he arm, leaving a bloody mangled mess behind. She followed the screams until she found her brother, being nearly eaten by the pack leader.

"Hey, Yo butt breath. That's my little brother you're using as a chew toy. Now put him down and get lost before you end up like the other members of your pack." Kairi threatened. The pack leader howled, seeing if her comments where true. When there was no returned howl, the leader growled and crouched down low, accepting her challenge. He lunged at her. Kairi stood perfectly still until he was a mere centimeters away from her an instant Kairi lifted her hand and struck it right through it's abdomen into it's heart. Kairi withdrew her arm swiftly from the now dead animal and gave the last three members of the pack a menacing glare. They ran away with their tail between their legs. Kairi scooped up Luffy into a bear hug.

"Are you okay Luffy?" She asked looking him over to make sure none of his wounds were to serious.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy." Luffy said. Kairi smiled.

"Well go to sleep, I'll keep watch." Kairi said patting her brothers head.

"Lullaby?" Luffy asked. Kairi chuckled.

"Of course. Which one?" She asked.

"Deep in the Meadow." Luffy answered. Kairi laughed.

"Alright." Kairi said and began to hum the tune.

**_'Deep in the Meadow, under the willow_**

**_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_**

**_Lay down your head_**

**_and close your eyes, and when again they open_**

**_the sun will rise_**

**_Here it's safe and here it's warm_**

**_Here the daisies gaurd you from every harm_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_**

**_Here is the place where I love you. _**

**_Deep in the Meadow, hidden far away_**

**_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_**

**_Forget your woes, and let your troubles lay_**

**_and when again it's morning they'll wash away_**

**_Here it's safe, and here it's warm_**

**_Here the daisies gaurd you from every harm_**

**_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_**

**_Here is the place, where I love you' _**

Kairi finished singing. Luffy feel asleep shortly after that with a content smile on his face. Kairi smiled at her little brother adorableness and looked up at the stars. _'I'm glad I can at least do this much for Luffy. Nothing else I ever did was good. Atleast I can still be there for Luffy. I will help him make his dreams come true. No matter what.' _Kairi promised herself.

* * *

Chapter 2, DONE! Please Review, or PM! I love to hear your thoughts!

The Song used in this chapter is 'Deep in the Meadow' from the Hunger Games. You can find it on Youtube, I used the version by Biblis E.{what ever her last name is, because I forget}


End file.
